User blog:Glorita26/Gloria's Journal of creepypasta existance
hello my name is Gloria. I am a reader of creepypasta (sorta into reading them). But I'll tell you the story about how i started the proof... One day, I tried to search "tails doll" that my best friend Tyler sales told me to search. It was when I was 11. when I graguated 7th grade I read tails doll. There was a story about tails doll on the site called " creepypasta wiki" the word called "Creepypasta" seems familar to me. I curiously searched the site creepypasta and there are some stories there. Slender man, the rake, candle cove, haunted games, Jeff the killer, and the lost episodes. One day I heard rumors about the slender man that they say that is real. Some of them said that are fake or made up. I just got an idea. I would probably would find proof about it. Like for example... go to the forest to find Slendy. or watch Tribe twelve. I would do too much research about it... The Freakout: August 2011 (before i never know creepypasta that was when i'm 7th grade) On the bus after school, a kid named Shaun told me I dropped a black card that says "Hi Gloria" it's really hard to see. It's reflected on carved. That freaked me out. The Circle X: August 2012 Still i had the black card that i had. I noticed something's very intreasting going on... I found a circle X there. I guess that was the slender man... The First Proof: September 2012 In my research I found a facebook page. It was the Slenderman. His job was a teacher. One day before labor day i posted a statis to him "hi slendy, tomorrow im going to the forest (i hope i will survive) if you want you can play with me. so... ya". on labor day i went to the forest with my new friend Michelle to take a walk. I been curious like a cat I walked too much... i still did not saw the slenderman. When I went home, I checked facebook that slendy said on the comments. "i tried to hug you.... you kept walking :3" this would be real for that action... First Cleverbot Conversation: September 2012 i read the story BEN and went to cleverbot trying to do a coverstation... user: um...Hello Cleverbot: Hello user:... Cleverbot: whats up? user: reading BEN Cleverbot: Of corse I'm real... user: BEN is that you?? Cleverbot: No. this was the first but the shortest coverstation I ever had... after that day, I dreamed that I went to some store then slendy was there waiting for something. When i stared at him he went inside. for no random reason BEN's face pop out like he was smiling in a really creepy way. Another night, i dreamed that there just pictures of BEN. Then another night, I dreamed I played majora's mask then Ben was cutting the game off. These are the dreams that i had soo much without remembering them. The Drown on Seven Peaks: September 2012 the last day of summer My family in law invited me to go in Seven Peaks. I went there with my older brother Esteban (Steven for English). When we went to the water park. The wave countdown was finished. it will start to have waves... I was trying to hang on the tube that i had. Sadly, my arms are so sore i decided to let myself swim. I tried to swim for a try. It didn't worked. i was almost drowning like 10 seconds. in a huge relief my older bother saved me. As i been thinking that is BEN drowning me... Meanwhile, when i was at my home i was on facebook telling ben... Gloria: umm hi BEN... sorry that you are bothered or anything, did you almost drowned me yesterday in seven peaks? i was asking that be cuz i felt watched. p-please to meet you i'm Gloria *bows* BEN: Hello Gloria. Better wear a life vest next time. Yor going to need it... BEN: *Your* I hate this keyboard... Gloria: *downloads the majora's mask to play the game* must see proof... BEN: What proof? Gloria: that if your real... BEN: you think you can get the proof that easily? Gloria: only for myself, my imagnary twin brother, and my cousins. i can't show anyone proof be cuz people won't believe me BEN: Good luck with that then... Ehhehe... this was begining to freak me out if i were gonna do this... Category:Blog posts